A Matter of Pride
by yutes
Summary: When Katara had to enter into a political marriage with Firelord Zuko to save her people, she hardly expected to fall in love. It was enough trying to navigate the difficult world of Fire Nation politics already. When two strong personalities clash, the aftermath isn't always pretty. And how will the reappearance of the avatar factor in? Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so glad I finally got around to writing this story!

I've been going through a really hard time right now, and writing this story is helping me somewhat. I have a few chapters written in advance, so I might post 2 chapters tonight just to get this story rolling! The rating could go up in the future depending on what happens.

I'd really appreciate if I could get some kind reviews, because they really make my day!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own atla.

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

Katara stood over the deck of the large metal ship and made a conscious effort to shut the rest of the world out. She took in the sight of a nearly endless ocean, only this was the first time she had ever seen it without icebergs scattering the horizon.

The temperature change had already gotten to her, and she had even fallen ill for a few days after their departure. She had been traveling on this ship for a mere week, and had luckily gotten a start on her education on the Fire Nation language. She reflected upon both her time here, and her future. But her reverie was interrupted.

"Lady Katara, I've been looking for you all over. It isn't becoming of the future ruler of the Fire Nation to disappear for hours on end," the older, more refined woman said.

"I apologize, Lady Zheng. I simply wanted some time to myself after lunch. Shall we resume my lessons indoors?" Katara asked her instructor.

"Yes. You must limit your time outdoors over the next week. You are far too dark as it is," Lady Zheng said before leading Katara inside. Though she could be very strict, Katara and Zheng had a mutual fondness for one another. Whereas Katara never got to know her mother, Zheng had never gotten around to having children of her own.

"Lady Katara, please try to walk more gracefully, with your head up. I hate to see you lumbering about. Don't be discouraged, we still have a week before we reach the palace. I urge you to remember that you are representative of your people, and you must bring honor to them."

"Yes, Lady Zheng."

"Your pronunciation has been sounding much better today. I trust that you've given it more attention?" she asked as the pair walked down the long corridor side by side.

"Thank you, I have been practicing. May I ask something of you?" Katara inquired.

"Please, speak."

"Do you have a picture of the Firelord? Have you met him? Please excuse my rudeness, I am just curious," Katara asked.

"You are not being rude at all, my dear. I am afraid that I do not have such a picture, and I have not met him personally. But I have seen him, and he is almost as handsome as you are beautiful," she said with a smile. Zheng opened a heavy, metal door to her right and ushered Katara into the small sitting room. The pair both took their seats.

"Yes, but what is he like?" she asked. Katara knew he was known for being a brute, he did kill both his father and his younger sister to claim the throne.

Katara had only agreed to the engagement to save her tribe from being wiped out completely. As a result of their union, her people could be full citizens of the Empire. Her father had given her the choice, of course, but she didn't have much of an option.

"He isn't very outgoing and sociable. For the most part, he just keeps to himself. Nobody really knows very much about him because of his banishment," Zheng explained.

"He was banished?"

"The south pole really is quite remote, isn't it? Even if news travels fast, you are seriously behind on the times. I can tell you later, that way you have some incentive to mastering some irregular verbs before dinner. If you gave your studies the attention that you gave your waterbending, you'd be surprised with the results."

After both her lesson and dinner were over, Katara would have some time to herself which she used to take a nap so that she would be awake to practice her waterbending forms when the moon was out. It was a light, but restful sleep. Over the past week, she had become accustomed to sleeping in a more traditional type of bed, rather than underneath various animal pelts in her tent.

Though the amount of luxury on the ship was a tough adjustment, Katara knew that this would be nothing compared to the royal palace in the capitol. From what she's heard about it from Lady Zheng, it is not only an architectural marvel, but the most extravagant building in the world.

She ventured above deck, where most guards and soldiers were either asleep or below deck. This was, without a doubt, her favorite time of the day. Whereas during the day, she felt the heat of the sun and spent her time learning a strange language, at night she could bask in the moon's radiance and think of home.

After she had gone through her usual practice routine and even gone for a short swim in the ocean, Katara turned in for a few hours of sleep before the next day began. This cycle would go on for another week before they reached the Fire Nation, and Katara both dreaded and feared that day.

Katara woke up with the jolt of water thrown on her face. She quickly bent it away and into the vase on the nightstand.

"Lady Katara, you've overslept! I only have an hour to get you ready before we arrive. There's no time to lose. Put this on and I'll fix your hair to make you look presentable," Zheng said before throwing the dress at Katara to put on.

"How do I put this on without wrinkling it?" Katara said nervously while struggling to pull the first layer of the gown over her head. Luckily, she was able to figure it out. The garment was blue, thankfully, but it was still a Fire Nation style dress. She couldn't complain though, because none of her old clothes would be suitable for the weather. The gown was floor length and long sleeved, but it was made out of a lighter material than what she was used to.

Katara pulled on the shoes that Zheng had given her, and as soon as she had them on she missed her clunky snow boots. They pinched her feet terribly, and they would take some getting used to as far as walking was concerned. She wished that she could have at least had some kind of dress rehearsal, but then again, she did spend those two weeks working to at least learn to communicate on a basic level with the Firelord and the other nobility.

"I've never been more nervous in my life. What if I'm not good enough? What if the Firelord calls off the contract?" she asked frantically.

"Sit," Zheng commanded as she started to brush out the younger girl's long hair, "The Firelord will understand your less than perfect speech. Just remember all that we talked about and represent your people with honor and grace."

Lady Zheng began gathering Katara's hair into an intricate braided bun with hanging hair ornaments that Katara poked with curiosity.

"Both your father and brother are very proud of you, and I know that your mother would be very proud. You will not be able to please everyone, just remember that many Fire Nation nobles and peasants alike hold a great prejudice against the Water Tribes."

Zheng finished fixing her hair, and moved on to remove some white powder from the drawer. She applied it generously to lend Katara a fairer complexion. She applied makeup lightly over her eyes as well.

"Let us get this over with," Katara said. She made sure to be very careful rising from her seat and as she walked down the hall and up the stairs that led to the deck.

She was in absolute awe when she saw the capitol for the very first time. To be quite honest, Katara would have been amazed with any city. But maybe that was just because she had never seen one before.

"Is it not marvelous?" Zheng said, putting a supportive arm around the waterbender and leading her off of the ship.

"I'm speechless," Katara whispered as she walked uncomfortably down the smooth brick road to the palace gates.

When she looked around, all that she saw was the color red. Katara took small steps toward the intimidating structure, and the soldiers lining the entrance didn't do much to soothe her nerves.

Lady Zheng sensed that the younger girl was on edge, so she led at a faster pace. Katara just looked silly taking a full look around for every few steps that she took.

"Spirits, where am I?" Katara asked after walking into her what would be her temporary bedroom. The room was the largest she'd ever seen, it even had a balcony. The closet alone was larger than her entire tent at home.

"Please, don't excite yourself too much. Your presence is requested at dinner in a few hours, so dress accordingly," she said, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder, "I will not be there, but I have the utmost confidence in you."

Zheng exited the room, most likely to give Katara some space to settle in. She closed the door on her way out, and Katara instantly felt nervous to be left on her own.

_She would have to meet her fiance in just a few hours. _

Katara began to unpack her clothes, but she doubted she would ever wear them again. Still, it comforted her to keep them. She also removed her mother's necklace from her pocket and fastened it around her neck, even though Lady Zheng had forbid her from wearing it. Katara didn't particularly care who it offended. She also switched her narrow, pinchy shoes for her boots.

She thought that maybe a short walk around this general area of the palace would do her some good. After all, Katara would feel better if she was more familiar with the area.

So she set off and closed the door in her room behind her. However, Katara decided to leave open just by a sliver, so she would be able to remember which was hers.

The waterbender walked down the long hallway slowly, making sure to take in the setting completely. She meandered down the hallway until it eventually led her outside through a garden.

The garden was alive with flowers, trees, and even tiny turtleducks. Katara had never seen real flowers before, and was instantly enchanted with their beauty. She could feel the water coursing through the plant, and she acted on her instinct by pulling it out with her fingertips.

Katara repeated the process with a few more flowers, mostly because it was fascinating to her how she could bend and control the plant from the inside. It was a great comfort to freeze and unfreeze the water she had collected, and Katara quickly lost track of time.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps somewhere behind her and her eyes widened in fear. Katara snapped into action, bending the water from the turtleduck pond to form icicles.

"W-who's there?" she whispered.

"You've ruined _everything, _you dumb bitch. You've been here for 3 hours and you've already ruined everything," said the stranger.

Once she had been able to look at him, Katara knew who he was. He was tall, and quite handsome even if his features were twisted in anger. Firelord Zuko also had a prominent scar on the left side of his face. It was grotesque, and he didn't have a left eyebrow or even any eyelashes over his eye.

The Firelord was accompanied by an older, more stout man. Katara assumed that it was his uncle Iroh, the only member of his family that he had spared.

"Bitch?" she said, repeating the foreign and unknown word. Lady Zheng certainly didn't teach her any Fire Nation swear words. She melted her icicles and dropped her water in an effort to pacify him.

"Nephew, watch your temper," Iroh said.

Zuko couldn't contain his anger. He shot several large fireballs directly at the waterbender. She had to pull even more water from the garden to deflect them.

"Zuko, just walk away," Iroh said. He seemed to listen, and he turned his back and started to walk inside.

"Fucking savages," he muttered under his breath as he left.

Katara's face lit up in fury, and she was about to follow him and set him straight. But his uncle stopped her.

"Please forgive my nephew, this place is very special to him. He is also working on his temper and foul language," Iroh said.

"I have no idea what just happened...I… never meant to ruin the garden I just killed a few flowers. This is not good," Katara said, "I can't be sent home. The proposal can't be called off it just can't."

She quickly exited the garden and tried to figure out how to find her room again. Katara swore to be more careful next time because too many lives were depending on this marriage.

_If Sokka were here, he would know what to do, _she thought.

Luckily, Katara was able to find her door because it was the only one even left slightly ajar. She entered the door and closed it quickly before locking it. She was still shaken from fear and had to sit on the floor in front of her door for a few minutes before she was completely calm again.

_I have to marry...that, _she thought.

From this point on, Katara knew she wouldn't have much companionship. Lady Zheng was a respected woman of the court, and was very busy. They'd likely see each other for the sole purpose of her lessons.

General Iroh was known to be kind and gentle, perhaps he could be a friend. Maybe there were girls her age around, but she doubted any Fire Nation nobility could be a friend to her.

Katara paced around the room, and eventually found her way toward the balcony. Once she walked outside, she regretted it. The sun was so hot that she thought she could melt.

_If I take a nap, maybe I can be well rested and handle the dinner situation with more care, _she suggested to herself.

She laid underneath the soft sheets and drifted off to sleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, I'd just like to thank the person who reviewed, you rock!

I decided to post the next chapter now because I have midterms all during this week so I most likely will not be updating until next week. I would really appreciate some more reviews to get me through this week with midterms and all hahaha.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own atla

**Chapter 2: **

Katara woke from her light nap more refreshed than she had been in the garden. However, she was still wary of her new surroundings. Even though everyone insisted, Katara sent her servants and ladies in waiting away. She kept one girl around named Jian, if only to have some company. It was far too surreal for anyone to wait on her hand and foot, because she was so used to taking care of herself and her brother as well. Though they were the chief's children, they were never treated like royalty.

She rose gracefully from the bed and began to make it. Zheng told her that it was not proper for a future ruler of the Fire Nation to make her own bed, but Katara found pleasure in the simple chore.

Though Jian had asked that Katara find her to draw the bath, she preferred to bathe alone. The idea of anyone seeing her naked, even another woman, made her feel uncomfortable. The way that everything seemed to be so out in the open in the Fire Nation was startling, since in the south pole both Katara and everyone else were covered from head to toe out of necessity.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the knob on the spacious tub. Katara stripped down until she was naked, set her clothes on the floor, and got in the tub. She used her waterbending to speed up the process, and used the soaps that were already in the luxurious bathroom. They smelled of flowers, and Katara didn't mind this part of the Fire Nation.

She stepped out of the tub and flicked all of the water off of her body back into the tub with her waterbending. She strode back into the bedroom and opened the closet in search of something decent to wear to dinner. After all, Jian would be back here in a half hour to escort her.

Katara pulled out a red and gold hanfu, and frowned at the severe lack of blue in her new wardrobe. In fact, it was all different shades of reds, oranges, and golds.

The garment was made of many different layers, and it took her a while to figure out just how to put it together.

_Maybe I shouldn't have sent the servants away, _she thought.

Katara rewrapped herself with her bindings, because she wasn't quite ready to embrace Fire Nation undergarments yet. She pulled the first layer of the outfit over her head, and it felt smooth and light against her cool skin.

She slipped on the second layer, and the final part to the outfit was what she thought of as a silk jacket to wear indoors. The sleeves were large and droopy, so that Katara's hands did not show. To finish off the ensemble, she tied the pink belt around her waist.

"Lady Katara, I am here to escort you to dinner," Jian said, peeking through the door to see that Katara was clearly not ready.

"I can just go like this," she said. Katara picked up the brush from her nightstand and brushed through the knots in a matter of seconds.

"I can't bring you to the Firelord looking like that. Take a seat," she said, gesturing to the chair in front of the table with different cosmetics from Zheng and a round mirror.

Jian applied the same bothersome white powder to her face to lighten her complexion as well as itchy eye makeup and red paint for her lips.

"It isn't my best work, but it's still better than nothing. You are absolutely radiant, Master Katara. Come, I will take you to the dining room."

"Please, call me Katara. Let's go," she said uneasily.

Katara rose from her seat and once again donned her pointy shoes before heading out the door behind Jian.

The hallways were winding, and its walls featured many different portraits and miscellaneous works of art. The delicate watercolors were fascinating to the Water Tribe girl, who hadn't seen many works of art in her life. The ones that she had seen were nothing like this.

Eventually, the pair reached the dining hall.

"I cannot go in with you, Good luck Master Katara," Jian said quietly, "Oh, I meant just Katara."

The waterbender nodded, and strode into the room. She had hoped that there would be more people present, but to her disappointment it was just her and Firelord Zuko in the room. Most nobles must be wary of coming to the palace due to Zuko's already long hit list.

The Firelord stood up as she walked in, and sat back down as she did. Katara was still so unfamiliar with Fire Nation etiquette, even though she had spent weeks studying it.

"Good evening, Master Katara," he said plainly.

"G-good evening, Firelord Zuko," she forced out. She was surprised with how casual he was, especially after their run in earlier today, "I would like to apologize for how I acted this morning, and I hope you can forgive me for ruining the garden."

_That was too brash, you should have waited for him to bring it up, _she thought. The waterbender wished that her brother was here with her, he would know how to handle the situation perfectly.

"I forgive you. I was also out of line, and I now realize that this is an unfamiliar place for you. I regret that our first meeting was so unpleasant, which is why I would like to start over," he said.

Katara didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. This man's behavior was so erratic, and it was probably safest for her to be silent and not offend him. He did have the power to completely destroy her home, after all.

She turned her attention to her food instead, and poked at it with her chopsticks. Katara had never been very skillful with the utensils, and she did her best to eat the dumplings as gracefully as possible. However, she struggled.

"Do you not have chopsticks in the Southern Water Tribe?" he asked.

"No, we use forks and knives. Everything in the Fire Nation is so different, your highness," Katara remarked.

"Please just call me Zuko in private, it just sounds less...uncomfortable. May I call you Katara?"

"Yes, your hi- Zuko," she corrected herself. She took a slow sip of tea, and savored the warm liquid. Katara grazed the stone of her necklace with her fingertips to bring some comfort.

"Will you tell me more about the south pole?" he asked in a genuine tone. He really was trying.

"I doubt that it would interest you. In your own words, we are savages, are we not? I lived with my grandmother and older brother, Sokka. I am convinced that he will never forgive me for the decision that I've made, but his well being was a cornerstone in my decision making process," she explained.

"How dare you use my own words against me. I apologized!" he said. Smoke undulated from his flared nostrils. The metal utensils melted in his hand.

Katara fell silent and avoided eye contact. The last thing she needed was a confrontation to jeopardize the fragile contract that kept her people safe.

"Agni, why don't you ever say anything?" he yelled, "You just sit there!"

"I don't feel well, I need to go to sleep," she said before getting up and walking toward the door, the train of her dress following her.

Zuko also rose from his seat and followed her. He grabbed her arm and Katara turned around abruptly.

"What more do you want from me?" Katara asked, making eye contact with the Firelord for the first time.

"I want you to at least pretend that you don't hate me!" he yelled, and fire burned from his hand to burn the sleeve of her dress.

"You're burning me!" Katara shouted back with tears in her eyes from the pain. Half of her sleeve had been burnt and her arm was next.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he explained, backing away from the waterbender. He had lost control again: twice in the same day.

"You firebenders are all the same. You're all despicable killers! I can't say so much as as a word in my own defense unless I'm willing to put the lives of my people in danger, so stop shouting at me for not being what you expected," Katara said before exiting the room and slamming the door loudly.

The waterbender clutched her severed sleeve with her hand and tried to ignore the ugly burn on her arm, she could just heal it when she returned to her bedroom.

Katara opened the door to her room and shut it loudly behind her. Jian was not here, she had most likely retired for the day. She was happy to be here alone in her room, but another part of her desperately yearned for someone to talk to.

She moved to the adjoining bathroom, turned the sink on, and pulled enough water in her right hand to begin healing her arm. The tap water glowed blue, but she couldn't heal it completely right away. However, she knew from experience that the mark would be gone with a few days.

She also washed her face clean of all her makeup, and took her hair out from its intricate bun. Katara instantly felt more free and comfortable, even if it was an illusion.

The waterbender then sat on her bed and examined her sleeve, which was singed at the edge. She reached for her bag and found her old sewing materials. Sewing and general housework always made the girl feel more at ease, especially in an unfamiliar situation. Katara only had blue thread, but she figured it was worth a shot to save this dress, since it was the one that offended her the least.

She removed the top layer of her dress and pulled the thread through the needle with a skillful grace. The Water Tribe girl did the best she could with the sleeve, and by the time she was finished the gown looked presentable by her standards.

Though, by Fire Nation royalty standards, it could have been lacking. The blue seam was still visible.

Katara shrugged and put the mended dress away. She undressed and laid down on the bed, albeit reluctantly. She was still not quite used to sleeping on a mattress, and she thought it more comfortable use a sleeping bag out of habit.

The girl thought back over her first day in the Fire Nation, and it was a grim indicator for what the rest of her life would be like. She drifted off to sleep with tears in her eyes at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm back after a really tough midterms week! Even if I did terribly, at least it's over.

I would like to thank Mee-Mee for a really thorough and helpful review! It made me rethink the direction I've gone in, and I'm currently going through chapters 1 and 2 to change a few things. This is meant to be a slower and shorter chapter, but I have some exciting stuff planned for the next few chapters. I will also be editing chapters 1 and 2 and reposting improved versions.

Also, as someone pointed out, I didn't mention ages. Katara is 18, Zuko is 21, and Sokka is 20.

I tried to introduce Sokka in this chapter, and I have big plans for him in this story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own atla

**Chapter 3: Good Tidings **

"_Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven" (John Milton, Paradise Lost) _

Katara woke to a brightness flashing in her eyes. The Fire Nation sunrise was far too bright to sleep through, especially to someone who wasn't accustomed to so many hours of sunlight during the day.

She rose from the bed and let out a yawn before approaching the window at the balcony. She pulled the curtain aside to face the blinding light and get a better view of the city below her. The city was built into and around a volcano, which she hoped was dormant.

_That explains why it's so hot here, _she thought.

Katara mentally went through all of her tasks for the day. She had to meet with Lady Zheng as well as a wedding planner, so she would be kept busy all day. That meant she most likely would not see Zuko, which was good news.

At the very thought of Zuko, she remembered the confrontation last night. He was far different from what she had expected, and almost as impolite and unpolished as she was as soon as he lost control of his temper.

It was also hard to ignore the burn that dominated half of his face. As a healer, it was difficult to look at the irreversible damage of a scar that prominent.

The morning went quickly as soon as Katara finally accepted Jian's help in getting dressed. Several unnecessary layers of clothing later, she was ready to see Lady Zheng for breakfast.

Jian led the waterbender to a spacious sitting room, and Katara took her seat at the small table across from her teacher.

"Good morning," Katara said, bowing her head slightly.

"Good morning, Katara. You look tired, did you not get enough sleep?" Zheng asked.

"No, that is not the case. It is merely taking some time to become comfortable in my new surroundings."

The younger girl poured some tea for both herself and Zheng before taking a small sip.

"You are in luck this morning; I have something for you. It is a letter from your brother," Zheng said with a demure smile before handing a folded piece of paper to Katara.

The girl wasted no time in opening the letter and reading it not once, but twice.

_Dear Katara, _

_How are you? I am well, and so is everyone in the south pole (though we all miss you terribly). I am finding my new responsibilities as chief nearly impossible without you to guide me; there are so many people that depend on me now. It is such a far cry from when we were children without a care in the world. _

_Though I have been beyond busy, I've had a lot of time to reflect on our argument. It pains me to remember the cruel words I said in anger, and that those words would be all you had to remember home by. I was so upset over our father's passing to even consider losing you as well. _

_I handled the proposal as an older brother would, instead of the new chief of the Southern Water Tribe. For this, I was wrong. You are selfless where I am selfish, and compassionate where I often turn my back on those who need me. You remind me of mother in so many ways, and I know she would have been so proud of you. _

_I have also decided to accept the invitation to attend the wedding. What kind of brother would I be if I missed it? I have so much to tell you, but some things can only be truly communicated in person. By the time you receive this letter, I will have already been on my way to the Fire Nation. I cannot wait to see you again. _

_Sokka _

The waterbender could hardly believe what she was holding. Sokka would be _here, _even if only for a few days. She was happy, but also suspicious. Katara knew her brother well, and she hoped he didn't have anything planned that could upset the fragile balance maintained by her engagement.

"Katara, I'm speaking to you. What did your brother have to say?" Zheng said, bringing Katara away from her reverie and back into the dark sitting room.

"He apologized for the argument we had gotten into before I left, and said he would attend the wedding," the younger girl said before taking a sip of tea.

"That is good news, is it not? What is troubling you?" she asked, "Please sit up straight; how many times have I told you not to hunch over?"

Katara adjusted her posture immediately. "I worry for my brother, that is all."

"You should focus more on yourself; Sokka is a grown man and can take care of himself. When will he arrive?" Zheng asked, "Your brother was very well received by the Earth Kingdom court, if I remember properly."

"Yes, you are correct. Pardon me, but may I ask you something?" Katara inquired.

"Oh course, my dear. Ask away," Zheng said softly.

"I am so out of touch with Fire Nation current events to the point where I feel foolish. If I am not asking too much, could you explain to me why Firelord Zuko was banished?" she asked.

"It isn't something that we speak of," she said curtly, "But I will make an exception for you. When Firelord Zuko was 14, his father brought him to an important military meeting. He spoke out of turn, and he was challenged to an Agni Kai by his father."

"What is that?" she asked.

"A firebending duel that either results in death or the surrender of an inferior opponent. However, there is no honor in surrender. When the Firelord faced his father, he refused to fight and begged for forgiveness. His father burned half of his face and banished him along with his uncle. The only way that he could return home is if he was able to capture the avatar," she explained.

"But the avatar hasn't been seen in 100 years," Katara said.

"That was the point. Instead of accepting his fate, Firelord Zuko trained for many years and plotted a coup with his uncle's help. Last year, he returned and killed both his father and sister to seize the throne. Now you are caught up," Zheng finished with a faint smile.

"Thank you. I understand why it is such a sensitive subject," she remarked.

"On a much lighter note, I believe it is time for us to meet with the wedding planner. Is that not exciting?" the older woman said, rising quietly from her seat and leading Katara out of the sitting room.

After yesterday's episode, Katara assumed that she wouldn't be left alone for a while. She also stood up from her seat, but narrowly avoided tripping over the train of her dress on her way out the door.

The pair walked down the hallway and Katara caught glances of other Fire Nation nobility. In her own opinion, they all looked so similar to the point where she could barely tell them apart.

They were very pale, but their hair was always the darkest black she'd ever seen. It was never wavy like her own, which was why Lady Zheng's hair would never fall out of its neat bun, while Katara struggled to keep every hair in place. They looked so alike to the point of being indistinguishable. The men and women alike had the same fair skin, golden brown eyes, and straight black hair. Katara went so far as to make a game of trying to find a distinctive feature in everyone she met.

_Zuko had his scar. _

_Lady Zheng was abnormally tall. _

_Jian's hair had slight brown undertones. _

As she walked down the poorly lit hallway behind her teacher, Katara thought of Sokka playing the game alongside her. She could imagine her brother scrutinizing the faces of every person he met to the point of rudeness.

_She would count the days until her brother's arrival._


End file.
